


Three's A Party

by GohanRoxas



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/F/F, one-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku and Larxene have an agreement: if one of them tries to hook up and fails, the other will be a pity-bang. So what happens when Riku picks up Lightning successfully and Larxene gets...interested?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Party

**Author's Note:**

> I created a little 'ask meme' thing on my Tumblr that would basically be a generator for some smut. I've gotten three responses, two of which I'm still working on. One of them was for the Tumbr user nobodyofsparks, which ended up being "Larxene/Lightning/Riku, One-Night Stand". This was the end result. So...enjoy some crack smut!

“So, looking to get lucky again, Riku?” the blonde-haired woman snickered as her housemate stepped out of the shower in only a towel. Privately, she admitted she was looking him up and down lecherously, and that she already knew he noticed it, but chose to ignore it.  
“If all goes well, maybe,” the silver-haired man replied, his voice deadpan. He moved to his bedroom and began to dress, all-too-aware of the fact his housemate was watching him pull the towel off, then slip on the jeans and tight T-shirt. “So I won’t be requiring your ‘services’ tonight, Larxene.”  
She snorted out a laugh. “You couldn’t afford me, Sable Shaft.”  
Riku and Larxene’s relationship was a complex one. While Riku tried to make it in music, he lived and worked with the blonde at the nearby bar run by the shrewish Saïx. They also had a little pact of sorts. If one of them went out in the hopes of picking up, and came back empty-handed, the other would be a pity lay for them. So far it had happened three times.  
Riku slipped a white button-down over his black shirt and left it undone before grabbing his phone, wallet and keys. “See, that’s the thing about you, Larx. You’re cheap.”  
The blonde gave off a theatrical gasp of insult, but the smirk never left her face. “Oh, please. I’d have men – and women – queuing up for miles to pay the big bucks for a five-minute fuck.”  
“Right,” he drawled, heading for the door. “Keep telling yourself that while you finger yourself thinking of me.” With a laugh, he stepped outside and headed for his car.  
Larxene barked out another laugh. “You say that as if I’ve never caught you jerking in the shower!” With that, she collapsed onto the sofa and clicked on the TV.

The bar was called Pulse. Run by the intimidating woman called Fang, it had a reputation for being a good place to pick up classy one-nighters. Sometimes, if a girl was lucky, she’d get involved with Fang and her girlfriend, bubbly waitress Vanille.  
Not that Claire was looking for that or anything. Nope. She was as straight as an arrow. And also sexually starved. At least, that’s what Serah had told her when she and her husband Snow had driven her to Pulse’s front door and pushed her past the bouncer.  
Claire growled to herself and looked down at her drink, something called a Paopu Spritzer. It had the juice of some fancy tropical fruit or another, but she didn’t really care. It was alcoholic. Right now, that was enough.  
She imagined she cut a figure even as she was slumped over the bar. Wearing tight, fashionably-torn jeans, black boots that reached mid-shin and a leather vest that showed off toned arms, she could feel male – and female – eyes looking at her lecherously.  
Claire heard rather than saw the man slide onto the barstool beside her and order a whiskey. She was too busy staring into her drink to care.  
Then he spoke, and maybe she cared just a little bit.  
“Are you a regular? ‘Cause I’ve never seen you here before.”  
She turned slightly and saw…well, she could easily describe him as a sex-god, if she weren’t so pissed at her sister and brother-in-law right now. He had shoulder-length silver hair and piercing blue-green eyes. His black undershirt was tight against a muscular chest, and he also wore a white button-down over the top. His jeans were a dark grey, and he wore skate shoes of black and a dark-yellow.  
“Tch,” Claire snorted. “I’m not a club person.”  
“I can tell,” Mr Sex-God replied, smirking in a way that usually would have made Claire’s hard exterior melt and make her jump him there and then. “You ordered a Paopu Spritzer and only drank a little of it. You haven’t even gotten to the star at the bottom.”  
She looked at him like he was crazy. “Star?”  
“It’s a piece of the fruit cut into a star-shape. Kitsch, but it works for them.” He held out one hand. “Riku.”  
She shook it firmly. “Lightning,” she replied, using her old nickname from Cadets.  
He chuckled. “Some name. Still, it kinda fits you.” He gave Vanille a wink as she gave him his drink; the waitress blushed and darted to the other side of the bar.  
“You do know she’s a lesbian, right?” Lightning arched an eyebrow at him.  
“Of course I do,” Riku replied, “but how devout a lesbian she is depends on Fang’s mood.” When she didn’t reply, he continued to elaborate. “Fang is bisexual, though she prefers girls. And if a patron plays their cards right with Vanille, it’ll catch Fang’s…attention, if you will.”  
Lightning was gob-smacked. “You didn’t.”  
“I did. Twice in one night.” He seemed both proud and ashamed of that fact.  
“Not bad, Mr Pick-Up,” she chuckled softly. Not much made her laugh, but for some reason Riku could.  
The night progressed from there. Lightning managed to finish her Paopu Spritzer after about an hour, though that was mostly because the toned-down tales of Riku’s sexual exploits were making her laugh…and turning her on.  
Eventually, the inevitable happened. Though this inevitable was a little strange.  
“Can I go to your place?” Lightning asked bluntly.  
There was a pause before Riku answered. “Well. You didn’t seem like the upfront type on things like this.”  
“Normally I’m not. But I think I’ll make an exception for you.”  
He let off a short laugh. “How flattering. Alright, let’s go to my place then.” He slipped off his stool and led her to the door.

Riku hadn’t drunk much of his whiskey. In fact, he’d drunk just enough to make sure his driving ability wouldn’t be impaired in the slightest. Which was good, seeing as how Lightning would have had to catch a taxi home otherwise.  
Regardless, the two arrived at the silver-haired man’s home after a five-minute drive, and Riku unlocked the door and led her inside. Quietly, he adopted a quintessential tour-guide tone of voice and gave her the rundown of the house.  
“And this,” he said grandiosely, “is my bedroom, where the magic happens.”  
Lightning looked at the somewhat plain-looking door with idle amusement, thought the alcohol going through her system was messing with her normally logical mind. Couple that with the traces of arousal she was still feeling from Riku’s raunchy stories at Pulse and…well, let’s just say that her next action wasn’t really that shocking, taking those things into account.  
What she did then was spin Riku around and slam her lips into his, pinning him to the wooden door as she licked at his lips with her tongue.  
Riku moaned softly into the kiss and let his lips part to push his own tongue against hers. Their tongues danced and wrestled with one another as they moaned rather loudly.  
The silver-haired man reached behind him and opened the door to let them in before pinning Lightning to it to close it again. Suddenly, she pushed him towards and onto the bed, straddling his hips and kissing him harder.  
Hands caressed both of their bodies as they removed each other’s clothing in a frenzy. Eventually they were naked, and Lightning lay on his bed while Riku was crouching at the foot of it, his tongue teasing her slit.  
She mewled with pleasure once and reached out to tangle her fingers into her lover’s hair, pushing his face into her core. This action caused his tongue to slip between her folds and she cried out loudly.  
Smirking to himself, Riku’s lips wrapped around her clit and sucked on it, even as his tongue explored the moistness of her cavern.  
Lightning’s moans grew louder and louder as the silver-haired sex-god ate her out, the feeling unlike anything she’d ever felt before. It was like heaven.  
Suddenly the door opened wide and a blonde woman in a black, see-through negligee stood in the doorway. “Well…” she drawled. “I’m impressed.”  
Blushing, Lightning sat up and reluctantly pushed Riku away from her sex.  
“Larxene,” Riku said simply. “Did we wake you up?”  
“Wake me up?” She snickered. “Not only did you wake me up, but her noises started making my pussy gush.”  
The pink-haired woman looked at Riku, shocked. “What the…”  
“Sorry,” he replied, “this is Larxene, my sex-crazed housemate.”  
“And a housemate who wants in on this action,” the woman agreed.  
It was then that Lightning’s lust won over her logic yet again. “Alright. Get in here.”  
Smirking, Larxene closed the door behind her and pulled the negligee off, revealing her curves. Her breasts weren’t that big, but her ass well-and-truly made up for it. “Why don’t you lie back and let Riku keep eating you out?” she suggested. “Meanwhile…” She crossed to the bed and knelt over Lightning’s face. “…you can eat me out too.”  
The pink-haired woman would have normally gotten the hell out of there at that point. But she was too horny to care at this point. She hungrily grabbed Larxene’s ass and pulled her down to her face, licking at the incredibly wet slit.  
Riku took the cue and went back to his methodical work on Lightning’s core, sucking on her clit and probing around inside her with his tongue.  
Larxene giggled lustily and started playing with her breasts. “Good girl. Now spank my ass.”  
Lightning complied with the order, drawing one hand back and giving the blonde woman a light spank.  
“Harder.”  
She spanked her again, this time with double the strength.  
“Harder!”  
The pink-haired woman now used both hands and her full strength to spank Larxene, and she was rewarded with a breathy groan of pleasure.  
Riku had retracted his face from Lightning’s crotch and was now instead pushing his erect member into her slowly. She moaned loudly into Larxene, an action which sent vibrations through the blonde, making her cry out even louder and start talking dirty, saying things like “Suck on that fucking clit,” and her personal favourite, “Drink that juicy fucking pussy!”  
What was even more spectacular than the sensations of sex was the fact that all three of them came at almost the exact same moment. Even as Riku pulled out and came on the outside of her core, Lightning felt the pleasure rush over her as she came as well. Barely a couple of seconds afterwards, Larxene screamed and squirted her juices all over Lightning’s face.  
They lay there recuperating for a few moments before Larxene stood up and put her negligee back on. “Good fuck you’ve got there, Riku. I’d recommend keeping her around.”  
Panting, Riku laughed. “For me or for you?”  
“Both, ideally.” With that little comment, she sauntered back to her own bedroom.  
Lightning laughed despite herself, then wrapped her arms and legs around Riku. “So…will you keep me around?”  
“That depends,” he replied. “Do you want me to?”  
“God, yes.”  
“Then I will.” He kissed her with a tender kind of passion, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
